The Tails Doll Curse 2
by ResidentSonic3
Summary: The sequel to "The Tails Doll Curse". This one will have more Tails Doll action in it. My third FanFic.
1. The Hidden Message

Previously, five friends had gone through a lot to survive The Tails Doll wrath. When they thought it was all over, The Tails Doll didn't want the five friends to be alive, so he planned to kill them. To warn them, he sent them a hidden message. Now, The Tails Doll is ready, and he's not going to give up.

Chapter One-The Hidden Message

It was 9:00 PM. The five friends decided to all spend the night together, so they all would be ready to face The Tails Doll. They were all sitting on the couch, thinking about what just happened.

1 Hour Earlier...

"What are we gonna do?" Said Alec.

"I know what I'm gonna do." Said RS.

He then pulled out his Red9.

"I gotta go!" Said Callie.

"Wait!" Said RS. "Don't go!"

Callie then jumped out the window.

"CALLIE!" Yelled RS.

Just then, a helicopter went up into the sky. Callie was in it. The helicopter said "Tails Doll".

"See you around!" Said Callie.

The helicopter then flew away.

Now...

They were just sitting on RS's couch. His parents were gone. They were on a vacation for a week.

"We can't just sit here!" Said Tyler. "We should prepare. We should get some guns and stuff ready for when he comes!"

"That's a good idea!" Said RS.

They then started getting prepared. They got guns, Sonic and Shadow Plushies, and also planned a escape-route.

"There, we're prepared!" Said RS.

The whole pile was in RS's room. The five friends then sat down onto RS's couch. RS then checked the time. It was 9:00 PM before they got prepared. Now, it was 10:30 PM. RS then put on a tactical vest for a little pretection. RS then sat down.

"So, are we all ready for a attack from the Tails Doll?" Said RS.

No one raised there hand.

"I thought so!" Said RS.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Finally, I put up the first chapter of the sequel. On September 7, I start school, so I'm not going to be working on my stories as much as I usually do. Read Chapter 2 Now! See Ya!


	2. The Attack

Chapter Two-The Attack

It was 11:50 PM. Ten minutes until Midnight. Everybody was getting ready. RS took his Red9, Striker, Rifle (Semi-Auto), TMP, Broken Butterfly, and a Sonic plushie. The other friends had there Handguns, Shotguns, and Sonic or Shadow Plushies out.

"You guys ready?" Asked RS.

"No." Said Blake.

The clock then struck. It was Midnight. The lights went out. The five friends all turned on there flashlights. They all walked out of RS's room. They then walked into the hall.

"I have a idea!" Said RS. "Let's all split up!"

"Are you crazy!" Said Alec.

"Here's what we should do." Said RS. "Alec goes into the Living Room, Blake goes into the Kitchen, Tyler goes into my parents room, Jordan goes into my room, and I go into the bathroom."

"OK." Said Alec.

They then split up. They all were ready.

Later...

RS was in the bathroom. He was waiting. He was scared. He then heard something in the shower. He pulled out his TMP. He opened the shower curtain. No one was there. He then heard a song.

"Living in the City Bakwards?" Said RS. "How did my laptop start up?"

Just then he saw a red light by toilet. RS then started shooting. The doll was getting shot, fur went everywhere. But The Tails Doll kept walking. RS was by the door. He tried to open the door. It was locked!

"GUYS!" Yelled RS. "HELP!"

RS heard his friends try to open the door. They couldn't. RS then had a idea.

RS jumped out the window. He landed safely.

"I have to get back in to save my friends!" Said RS.

He then ran back to his house. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. "Living in the City" backwards was getting louder. It got so loud, he fell unconious.

Later...

RS woke up. It was light out. 'It must be daytime' RS then remembered. He ran to the door. He opened it. He ran inside. All of his friends were gone. RS saw a note. He picked it up.

"Your four friends are in the Hawaiin Islands. From Callie." RS read. "Now I have to go to Hawaii!"

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- So, what did you think? Hope you liked it! See Ya!


	3. The Hawaiin Islands

Chapter Three-The Hawaiin Islands

RS was in a airplane. The airplane then landed at the airport. RS was on one of the islands of Hawaii. RS then saw a island all black. 'That must be were The Tails Doll took them!' RS thought. He then took a boat to the island.

Later...

RS got off the boat. He had all his guns with him. He also had his knife. He walked to a huge building. It was the only building on the island. RS walked into it. He then walked into a door.

RS felt like he was being watched. RS took out his knife. He turned around. Someone was running towards him. He dodged. The man also had a knife.

"Who are you?" Asked RS.

"One of the slaves of The Tails Doll!" The Man Said.

The man then tried to stab RS, but he dodged it.

"What's your name?" Asked RS.

"Mitch." The Man Said.

RS then tried to stab Mitch, but Mitch dodged it, grabbed RS's arm, and threw him.

"Ow!" Said RS.

RS then charged at Mitch. He sliced him on his arm.

"I'll deal with you later!" Said Mitch.

Mitch then jumped up to a stairway. He then ran away.

RS then walked to the other side of the room he was in. He opened another door. There was nothing there.

"What's the whole point of making this room?" Said RS.

When RS was going to walk out, a huge creature-like thing fell from out of nowhere. It grabbed RS.

"AAAA!" Yelled RS.

RS then stabbed the creature with it's knife on it's hand, and it let go of RS.

"I guess I'm ready for a fight!" Said RS.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Sorry I posted this chapter at 12:00 (midnight). Get ready for Chapter 4. See Ya!


	4. The Truth

Chapter Four-The Truth

RS ran to the door. He wasn't going to walk out without a fight.

"Come on!" Yelled RS.

The creature ran at RS. RS took out his Broken Butterfly. He shot at it. It fell. RS then saw a Rocket Launcher. He ran towards it. He picked it up.

"Time to die!" Said RS.

RS then shot the Rocket Launcher. It went at the creature. The creature blew up. RS then threw the Rocket Launcher cause it was a Single Fire. RS then walked to a door. It had a lock on it.

"That's so hard!"m Said RS Sarcastically.

RS pulled out his knife. He broke the knife of it. He then went into the room. His friends were all there, tied up.

"Guys!" Said RS.

RS ran towards them. He tried to break the lock off of Alec's lock, but it wouldn't break.

"Well, look who's here!" A Voice Said.

RS turned around. It was The Tails Doll.

"Why do you want to kill them!" Said RS.

"I just want there souls!" Said The Tails Doll.

"Why not me?" Asked RS. "Take my soul instead of there souls!"

"I can't!" Said The Tails Doll.

"WHY NOT!" Yelled RS.

"Because your one of the Seven Purest Souls. If I take your soul, it will just go to someones else's body! How can you do backflips? It's because your soul's power is energy." Said The Tails Doll.

RS was speechless. He couldn't say a word. RS then threw a knife at The Tails Doll. It went through his hand. Fur was coming out.

"!" Said The Tails Doll.

The Tails Doll pulled it out.

"You want a fight against me! Let's do it!" Said The Tails Doll.

"OK then." RS Said.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Sorry this took so long. Busy with school. Get ready for Chapter 5! See Ya!


	5. An Epic Fight

Chapter Five-An Epic Fight

The Tails Doll dove at RS. RS dodged it.

"Take this!" RS Said.

He pulled out his knife and threw it. It missed.

"I can read your every thought!" The Tails Doll Said.

Just then RS started to float in the air. The Tails Doll was doing it! The Tails Doll then made RS fly at the wall. He hit the wall so hard, he smashed it. He saw a Mine Thrower, and picked it up.

"TAKE THIS!" RS Yelled.

He shot it. A small bomb stuck on The Tails Doll. He tried to pull it off. The Tails Doll couldn't take it off. It was blinking red! RS ran out of the hole. He jumped out just as it exploded. The hole was on fire.

"Now THAT was close!" He Said.

RS ran to free his friends. He unloosened them. 

"LOOK!" Alec Said as he pinnted at the fire.

RS turned around. He saw The Tails Doll came out. His orange coat had came off. He was just fur! The only thing that did not come off was the red diamond. He walked out slowly.

"That tickled..." The Tails Doll Said.

He then collapsed onto the floor.

"Is he dead?" Blake Asked.

"I'll come back!" The Tails Doll Said As He Vanished.

"Lets get out of here!" Jordan Said.

"I Aggre!" Tyler Said.

The five friends then walked out.

"What's that?" Alec Asked while he pinted to the Mine Thrower on RS's hand.

"It's a Mine Thrower." RS Said.

Just then Callie Jumped Down.

"I'm impressed!" Callie Said.

She then handed RS a Matilda. She then ran away.

"Well, let's go!" RS Said.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Hey! No, this is not a final chapter. Lots more chapters ahead! I was busy so I didn't post this until now. See Ya!


	6. A Party Gone Wrong

Chapter Six-Party Gone Wrong

After taking a long boat ride home, they were finally back at RS's house.

"I'm glad that's over" Blake Said.

"I agree!" Said RS.

"Hey, your Mom and Dad back from that cruise yet?" Asked Jordan.

"No." Said RS. "Not for another week."

"So, wanna have a sleepover, all of us here to celebrate out victory of defeating The Tails Doll?" Asked Tyler.

"Shure!" RS Replied.

The rest of the them called their parents and asked if they can spend the night at RS's house. They all said yes.

"This is gonna be great!" Alec Said.

"Yea, I thought I'd never see the world again!" RS Said.

1 Hour Later...

"What now?" Asked Tyler.

"Let's go to the..." RS Said.

A bang interrupted them.

"Oh great! Sounded like something fell and broke!" RS Said. "Better of not been from my parent's room! There stuff is expensive!"

RS got up and walked through the hallway. It was pitch dark.

"Find out what that was yet?" Alec Asked.

His friends were still in the bedroom, waiting for RS to come back.

"No!" RS Said. "I have no idea what that was!"

RS went into his parents room. He found something on the floor. It was a small orange blood stained arm.

"OH DEAR GOD!" RS Yelled.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- I'm back on Fanfiction now. Also some retard is saying some bad reviews. If you like my stories, tell him off! Chapter Seven coming soon! See ya!


	7. Tails Doll Horror

Chapter Seven-Tails Doll Horror

The other friends came to see what was wrong. They saw RS just standing there, looking at the small bloody arm.

"You don't think..." Alec Said.

"Yes, I do." RS Said.

"But you killed him!" Tyler Said.

"He must of survived." RS Said.

A light went out.

"He's here" RS Said.

Then, the friends heard the living in the city music. It then reversed backwards.

"RUN!" Jordan Yelled.

They all ran. Blake then accidently tripped. A red light appeared right infront of Blake.

"I'm back!" The Tails Doll Said.

All the rest of the friends were already out of the house.

"What do you want?" Blake Asked.

"Your soul." The Tails Doll Said. "Now, let's make this short and simple!"

The Tails Doll stuck his hand out at him.

"Also, I happen to be missing an arm, but that won't be a problem!" Said The Tails Doll.

Where The Tails Doll's arm spot was, there was no other arm. But then an arm gre there.

Later with the other friends...

"We have to get out of this forest and go help Blake!" RS Said.

"We have to go back for Blake!" Tyler Said.

"I'm going back." RS Said. "Me and Alec will go, and only us."

RS then walked away, leaving the other friends. Alec then got up and followed RS as the other friends just sat there, waiting for them to return.

RS and Alec got up to the door. They tried to open it but it was locked.

"Funny!" RS Said. "This old trick again!"

RS kicked the door open.

"Let's go!" RS Said.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Blub! Chapter Eight coming soon! See Ya!


	8. Rescuing Alec

Chapter Eight-Rescuing Blake

The two friends walked slowly into the house, both filled with fear, for knowing that the face of fear lies ahead.

"This is too freaky!" Alec Whispered.

"If you're scared that means you're a wimp!" RS Whispered Back.

RS was scared though as much as Alec. They walked into the living room.

"Any signs of him yet?" RS Said.

"No." Alec Replied.

"Let's split up so we can find him faster." RS Said. "You look in the kitchen and I'll look in the my parents room!"

Alec nodded and then they split up. RS walked into the parents room. He saw nothing but the bed, floor, and there art ( RS's parents make art for money). RS then looked in the closet. Something hit his head. He rubbed it off with his finger.

"What?" He Said.

He was looking at soemthing gooey.

"I have to see what this is!" RS said to himself.

RS walked into the kitchen. He saw Alec looking in the cupboards. Alec saw him come in.

"RS, I found two flashlight, here you go!" Alec Said as he tossed a flashlight to him.

"Thanks!" RS Replied.

RS shined the flahslight on and looked to see what that was. It was a bright red.

"RS, is that BLOOD on your fingers?" Alec Asked.

"I think so, it dripped from the top of the closet!" RS Said.

They then ran to the closet to find out if that was Blake's blood. When they got to the closet they opened the door, and were shocked in horror.

Blakes body was ontop of the closet, his body was stappled to the top.

"I liked him, his sould was perfect!" Said A Voice In The Backround.

The two friends didn't even turn around cause they knew who it was.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- What will happen next? I dont know, wait for Chapter Nine. See Ya!


	9. RS Vs The Tails Doll

Chapter Nine- RS Vs. The Tails Doll

"You're friend was good, do you haev the rest of your friends with you?" The Tails Doll Said.

He went up to Alec.

"MMM!" He Said. "Another one!"

"Leave him alone." RS Said.

"SHUT UP!" The Tails Doll Said. "What you gonna do HERO?"

"THIS!" RS Yelled.

RS kicked The Tails Doll in the face. The Tails Doll went flying then dissapeared in thin air.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" RS Yelled.

Alec then ran out while RS was waiting there, ready for the fight to begin.

"Didn't I already tell you that I can't take your soul?" The Tails Doll Said.

"If you won't take mine, I'm not letting you take theres!" RS Said.

The Tails Doll lifted up his tiny paw and shot a light at RS. The white light surrounded RS.

"What trick are you doing now?" RS Asked.

All of a sudden the white light turned to the sky and he started to fall. RS was falling down, plummiting to the Earth.

"Great, this is how it's gonna end!" RS Said.

A plane came out of nowhere and RS landed on it. RS fell on his back, and hsi back was bleading. Then, The Tails Doll fell onto the plane.

"Ready for that fight?" He said.

RS got up slowly and said "Yes".

RS dove at The Tails Doll and was ready to get him. The Tails Doll dissapeared, making RS fall on the plane. The Tails Doll then came behind RS, and was ready to kick him down off the plane.

RS then turned around and kicked him. He fell down and was gonna fall down the plane. RS got up and went towards The Tails doll.

"Now who's the master?" RS Said.

He kicked him down and The Tails Doll fell down off the plane, falling to the earth.

"Hmf!" RS Said.

He struggled to the pilot and told him to get him off the plane.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Yay! Chapter Nine! Was it cool? The Story's not done yet though! See Ya!


	10. the Funeral

Chapter Ten-Blake's Funeral

"Everyone please sit down!" A man on the front of the church said.

"This funeral is for Blake *******, and he will be missed." The Man Said. "He was only 14 when he died, he died from getting stappled ontop of a closet of RS's."

"They think Blake died from a burgeler. The suspects said they said it was a curse, but the police think that's garbage." The Man Said.

RS was sitting next to the window when he saw a red light through it. It moved slowly. RS then poked Alec who was sitting next to him.

"Alec, look! It's The Tails Doll!" RS Said.

"I thought you killed him!" Alec Said.

"I thought I did, I must of not!" RS Said.

They then got up and asked the man if they can be excused. They went outside and looked at were RS's window was.

"Nothing, must of been the glass!" Alec Said.

"Maybe." RS Said.

The church windows then shattered and everyone screamed. RS and Alec ran back inside and they saw The Tails Doll standing up by Blake's coffin.

"Hello RS and Alec! Where's Tyler and Jordan?" The Tails Doll Said.

"Oh no!" RS Said. "I KILLED YOU!"

"You only hurt me, can't kill me!" The Tails Doll Said.

He then pointed out both paws and shattered the Church walls.

"STOP!" RS Said.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?" The Tails Doll Screamed.

RS dove at The Tails Doll and they both went down. Just then Tyler and jordan came through the door. They ran up to The Tails Doll and Jordan took out his MP3 Player and played Live & Learn on it.

"UGH!" The Tails Doll Yelled. "I'll be back!"

The Tails Doll then dissapeared.

"I got that on record!" A Person Yelled.

RS went to the man and took his camera and shattered it.

"You can't show the evidence to ANYONE!" RS Said.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Blub! See Ya!


End file.
